


Card XX: Judgment

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judgment: moral renewal, examination of the conscience</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card XX: Judgment

Card XX: Judgment

_Moral renewal, examination of the conscience_

 

What is Right and What is Easy

 

…What the hell am I doing?

Did I really just…?

I can’t believe I…

… _What_ the _hell_ am I _doing_?!

 

How on Earth did I manage to sink to this level?

…Oh yeah, that’s right, I wanted to have my cake and eat it too and one thing lead to another and now…now I’m screwed.

 

I can’t believe myself.

Is this really what I want?

Is this really what’s necessary?

 _God_ , can’t this choice be easier?!

I just wanted…

I dunno what I ‘just wanted’. Don’t think I got it, though.

 

 _Hell_. Maybe that old codger from that book had a point.

I sure didn’t pick what was right- I wanted easy.

… _How, in God’s name, am I gonna get out of_ this _one_?

 

What _is_ ‘right’, anyway?

What makes wrong?

And how the hell am I supposed to know which is freaking which?!

 

… _God_ , I need a miracle…


End file.
